Just a Business Partner
by Merces Letifer
Summary: I might discontinue this story on account of I haven't had the time to update it.
1. Jade Matsuri: The Magician

Author's ramble: Bwuhahahahaha! I love Seto! I hate that girl.Teya? Is that her name? I love to play the card game!  
  
Seto Gets the Girl  
  
By Jade Matsuri  
  
I loved my job then. That was before she came along. I was a hard worker then. I didn't believe in slacking off. Anything to perfect my Duel Disk System. I was after all, the owner of Kaiba Corp. I was sitting in my office working on the new prototype when I received a call from my secretary.  
  
"There is someone here to see you sir."  
  
"Tell them to come later."  
  
"But sir, it's about the card Exodia." I was suddenly not busy anymore.  
  
"Send them up right away."  
  
Indeed the woman was beautiful. She dressed casually and held five cards in her hand. How she had managed to get them, I don't know.  
  
"Where did you get Exodia?" I demanded. The woman laughed.  
  
"What? No bragging? No 'I'm Seto Kaiba the world dueling champion?' Come on Seto, you should know that I am your average thief. I steal rare cards and sell them. My name is Jade Matsuri." She bowed. I had no time to play games with her.  
  
"Oh but Seto," she said, "you play Duel Monsters don't you? Is that not a game?" How did she know what I was thinking? She didn't seem to have any Millennium Items with her.  
  
"You're right, I don't have any of that clunky Egyptian jewelry. I am.I guess I'm not you're average thief. In fact, I'm not a thief at all. I'm not even human."  
  
"Shut up and tell me how you got Exodia." She smiled slyly and held up three more cards. My eyes widened at the sight of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. How did she get those?  
  
"You see? I don't need to duel to earn rare cards. I can simply use magic to get them out of your deck and then some. I can even bring the cards to life to do my bidding. I am only here to offer you Exodia on one condition."  
  
"What is that?" I asked as she handed me my Blue Eyes. Jade's smile turned wicked.  
  
"For each piece of this monster you shall go on a date with me."  
  
"WHAT?!" I roared. She smiled wider.  
  
"Imagine how many cards you could get from me Seto. I can have any card I want. Even Maximillian Pegasus' powers don't compare to the ones I was born with. I don't need a gold eye to see what card you will play next. I don't need to defeat you to take your soul. I definitely don't have a split personality." She spoke the truth. She could have any card she desired. No one could stop her.  
  
"Actually, I'm all but invincible but not unkillable." She said.  
  
"If I killed you then what?"  
  
"You'd take my powers into your own body and spend the rest of your miserable life trying to master them." I imagined my date with Jade. I would have to keep my mind totally blank so she couldn't snoop around. There was nothing I could do about it if we dueled though.  
  
"Seto?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"This isn't the first time I've seen you."  
  
"When did you last see me?"  
  
"At the Intercontinental Championship. The one you and I were invited to. I sat in the audience and watched you. I admit.I was quite taken with you."  
  
"You don't even know me."  
  
"I know you Seto. You're not as bad as everyone thinks you are. You love your brother don't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then, tell him I said hello." And she was gone. Like that, she disappeared. I was actually looking forward to our dates. 


	2. First date: Right leg

Author's Ramble: Seto is getting off to a good start.  
  
  
  
  
  
Seto gets the Girl  
  
Chapter Two  
  
By Jade Matsuri  
  
  
  
Tuesday night, my first date, my last chance to beat Yugi this year. I would date five nights and claim my prize. This woman had strange terms. I could have offered her the world and she would still only accept the dates. I prepared my myself for tonight's activities. Mokuba snickered from behind.  
  
"Seto's got a girlfriend." He sang, "..are you gonna kiss her Seto? She's really cool and pretty, you should." I glared at him from the mirror. I left him some money in cas he needed something.  
  
"Behave yourself Mokuba. I'll be home in no time."  
  
"Yeah right. Every time you say something like that, I end up getting kidnapped or something." It was true. A guard rushed up to announce that Jade was here.  
  
"Bye Seto.." Mokuba drawled. Jade stood in the main lobby in a..what appeared to be a bra and underwear. It was a little blue dress that matched her hair which was the color of the sky on a cloudless afternoon. Parked in front of my house was a metallic blue BMW. She followed my gaze and smiled.  
  
"I try very hard to get my cars to match the rest of me. This is the best BMW could come up with." She said. I discreetly took in her figure. Built like a very feminine gladiator, she stood a full 5'8" in height. Her skin was the color of caramel and her bust-  
  
Wait---  
  
"Hey Jade!" Mokuba cried. Jade knelt as he hugged her. Barely two days of knowing her and already he was attached like white on rice. Jade handed him a large paper bag.  
  
Filled with sweets.  
  
  
  
"Wow! Look Seto, she got me those Twix bars they have in America!" I ignored his rambling of American candy and escorted Jade to her car.  
  
"You're brother's really sweet. You should spend more time with him." She told me as we stepped into her car. I snorted.  
  
"You've only known him two days. You don't live with him." I corrected. Jade sighed and took a deep breath.  
  
"Sasha, what do you suggest we do?" She asked. I wondered who Sasha was and then a voice spoke.  
  
"Ms. Matsuri, might I suggest something a bit more, formal being this is a business date?" I realized it was the car talking to her.  
  
"C'mon Sasha, you know I only eat food that's cooked. How about Joe's Crab Shack?"  
  
"I am at your service Ms. Matsuri."  
  
"Good, put this thing on autopilot." She then turned to me as the car drove on its own.  
  
"You are no mere thief." I said. Jade smiled devilishly. She reminded me of a monster card..the Witty Phantom.  
  
"How dare you compare me to such a weak monster?" She demanded pouting playfully. Once again, she had read my mind. I decided to be more careful about what I thought. Like how she looked.  
  
"Mokuba? Mokuba?" I called. I went to the game room where he usually was, only he wasn't there. Surprisingly enough, I had invited Jade in. I found Mokuba in the living room, sleeping on the sofa. Jade watched me carry him to his room. Jade had changed from her dress to a velvet sweat suit. It matched her hair and she wore Timberlands of the same color. I closed the door and looked at her.  
  
"Oh? Ah yes, your first Exodia piece." Jade handed me Exodia's right leg. I glanced down at it. Jade turned to leave.  
  
'Wait!' I wanted to call but quickly banished the thought. Jade disappeared again. I was left to wonder when our second date would be. 


	3. Second Date: Decisions but no piece

Author's ramble: And here I hoped this romantic stuff would be quick. It's quite fun actually. SETO is SO hot!  
  
  
  
Seto Gets the Girl  
  
Jade Matsuri  
  
  
  
  
  
It was Saturday and I had no meetings scheduled that day and all my paperwork was done. For the first time in a LONG time, my day was nothing if not free. Mokuba talked me into going on a walk with him in the park. It was warm out but I still wore my jacket. Mokuba was talking rapidly about how he beat some game. I was lost in thought when I saw Jade. She was roller blading. She spotted me and waved. She bladed up to us and made a sharp turn to blade slowly beside us. I took in her attire. VERY short shorts, and a tank top. The shorts were sky blue and the top was white. The blades were black. She always matched no matter what. She smiled at Mokuba and I.  
  
"So, Seto, what brings YOU to the park?" She asked. I thought about it and cast a glance at my little brother. Mokuba then tried to convince both of us to take him to the arcade. I chose that over the park.  
  
Jade played a classic game of pinball. Mokuba cheered her on as her score rose higher. As she bent over the machine, so did her shorts. I don't know why I cared but my insides felt heavy and I excused myself discreetly. Jade played the game until her score was so high, the machine short- circuited. I came back after my "problem" went away. I found her and Mokuba on a race car game. Jade had actually picked the car that matched her out fit, Mokuba picked a fast red one. I watched as Jade recklessly blew people up.  
  
"I'm on my last lap Mokuba, you'd better hurry!" Jade cried. Mokuba pushed a large green button that said: 'nitro.' His car shot forward just as Jade crossed the finish line, winning the game. Mokuba went off to play other games while Jade stood by me and watched.  
  
"So, I take it this is our second date?" I asked. Jade raised a slender blue eyebrow.  
  
"Hmmm, Seto aren't we a little anxious for our second date? Well, since you're so cute..I believe we'll say yes." She did something that brought silence and stares from the entire arcade. She kissed me passionately. The kiss was more than just a kiss; it was a new state of mind. I saw into her thoughts. Her mind was open to me. I looked through them and saw her pain, her happiness, and what she desired. I pulled away abruptly, shocked at my behavior. Jade looked down at the floor. I felt my face grow involuntarily hot. We turned away from each other. Mokuba became tired and we all decided to go home.  
  
"Jade, are you gonna come back tomorrow?" Mokuba begged. Jade laughed nervously.  
  
"I guess I could if that's okay with Seto." She winked at me, regaining her boldness s oppose to the timid behavior she displayed at the arcade. I nodded, keeping my expression cool. Mokuba cheered as loud as his vocal cords would allow.  
  
"Yes! Cool! Seto, your girlfriend is the greatest! Thank you!" He hugged us both together knocking Jade into me. We both blushed and separated. Mokuba watched Jade leave and turned to me.  
  
"I like her Seto, you should ask her out long-term." He said. I snorted.  
  
"If there's one thing I don't need, is a woman."  
  
"Really Seto? Don't you ever feel left out when all the kids at your school start pairing up?"  
  
I sent him to bed early that night. Something about what he said disturbed me though. DID I ever get lonely when I saw some couple cuddling together or whispering like lovers?  
  
No. Absolutely not.  
  
I am Seto Kaiba, CEO of KaibaCorp, and Jade is only a business associate, NOT a girlfriend.  
  
Something about that thought scared me. 


	4. Against the Wall

Author's note: I hate flames! I shall use the flames to roast marshmallows, chestnuts, and chicken! If you don't like my fics: DON'T READ THEM! If you don't like romance: you've come to the WRONG place! I'm a romance writer along with a twisted sense of humor. You can rant all you want about me still watching cartoons in high school but I LIKE them! Now that I'm done with my ranting, shall we continue with my favorite hobby: WRITING?  
  
  
  
Seto Gets the Girl  
  
Jade Matsuri  
  
  
  
I was excited about our next date. Why? Exodia would soon be mine. I kept telling myself that Jade was just another business partner awaiting my decision.  
  
I found myself thinking of her often.  
  
Her smile.  
  
Her eyes.  
  
Her BODY.  
  
I felt my insides grow heavy once more. Why was I thinking of her body?  
  
Because you want her, Seto. You're a man; you have desires no matter how much you try to conceal them. You want her. Need her.  
  
I picked up the phone and dialed the number Jade had given to me.  
  
Jade arrived. She looked nervous. She wore a short skirt and a long- sleeved shirt. Her shoes were stylish sneakers. I couldn't help but gaze at her legs for a moment.  
  
"What was it you needed Seto?" She asked me. I stared at her face, keeping my face as placid as possible and my eyes as cold as ice.  
  
"Jade, I need you right now." I said. Jade stepped inside for it had begun to rain. I watched her movements.  
  
"Seto, what you ask of me is the only thing that I can not give." She said looking at the floor. I hissed in disappointment.  
  
"Jade, you don't understand. I have had this feeling for a while and I need you to help me satisfy it." I told her. Mokuba was in bed. I had sent him there so that I could talk to Jade privately.  
  
"Seto, if you need me to satisfy it I would. I'd do anything for you, seriously I would but PLEASE, I beg of you..ask for anything but that." I advanced towards her, my desire pushed me on. Jade backed against the wall. I pressed myself against her and kissed her passionately. I couldn't control my needs. Her arms wrapped around my neck, I removed them and pinned them against the wall giving me full control. I kissed her neck. A deep groan escaped her throat. Her flesh was totally and completely flawless.  
  
And mine for the taking.  
  
Against the wall is where I had her. Her skirt rose up as I pressed my knee between her legs. She began to rub herself on my knee and moan softly. The lewdness of it.the seduction. I made her increase her pace. My assault on her neck continued. Her hips moved in a steady rhythm against my knee. Her moans became short, quick gasps. I felt the sweltering heat between her legs turn to a raging fire. I made her stop.  
  
"We should be doing this in my room." I told her. Jade looked deep into my eyes; those green orbs piercing my own cold blue. Lust clouded them completely.  
  
"I don't care where we do it. Right here is fine." She breathed and kissed me. Against the wall it was then. She continued her previous actions while I played with her hair. I allowed her the control for a moment. I allowed her pleasure. Her hair was so soft! It felt like dove feathers. As it fell from its binds and around her, I was awed by her immense beauty. Watching her moan as she tilted her head back was more than enough to get me started. I began to undo my pants when she let out a small cry of pleasure. She'd pushed herself over the edge.  
  
"Okay..we can go to your room.." 


	5. Discovery

Author's Ramble: Hello Seto fans..  
  
  
  
Chapter.. 5  
  
  
  
I opened my eyes. I smiled. Jade was still sound asleep, one wrist still handcuffed to the bed. I smiled wider. Not a single moment from last night left my mind. I kept it in a special place. Jade opened one eye.  
  
"Good morning Seto..." She whispered. She looked at the handcuffs that bound her wrist. She frowned.  
  
"Where's the key?" She asked. I shrugged and smirked evilly. Jade growled.  
  
"Where is it Seto? I've got things to do and the last thing I wanna say to my boss is 'sorry I was handcuffed to my lover's bed.' Uh-uh." She snapped. I held the key in my hand and let her see it. Jade sighed.  
  
"Don't tease me. You have no idea who you're dealing with."  
  
"Don't I? Hmmm, I think I deserve the rest of Exodia for this."  
  
"Seto.."  
  
"Jade?"  
  
"Lemme out!" She hissed. I complied and she quickly hopped out of bed and marched right into the showers. I followed her.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" I asked. It didn't matter what her answer was; I was going to join her anyway. Jade raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I've created a monster. Seto, you're being sexy.stop." I paused while washing my hair. I blinked and my breath caught in my throat as I watched Jade, water running down her body, soap.. I rinsed my hair quickly.  
  
Jade and I spent about an hour getting dressed. Jade watched as I pulled on my jacket.  
  
"I can't believe this. It's almost 9." She hissed looking at her watch. Today she wore all black. I found a black motorcycle waiting for her. She left in a hurry saying she'd be back later this afternoon.  
  
Afternoon came as did Jade. She looked exhausted which was unlike her. Mokuba pounced on her. Jade gave him a weak smile and collapsed to the floor. It was then I noticed the blood that soaked the side of her white shirt.  
  
  
  
I remember Jade telling me she wasn't unkillable but as I cleansed the gruesome wound I began to doubt that. I surely would of died from a hole this big. I could practically see inside her body. Jade slept soundly in my room and after I bandaged her, I left her to sleep on. I joined Mokuba in the living room to watch TV. I snagged the remote before he could and changed to the news. He's certainly got stock, ne?   
  
I stared in shock at what the anchor was saying.  
  
"..assassin Jodasi was seen robbing wealthy businessman Mr. Yakimoto in Tokyo earlier this morning. She attempted to take his life but was stopped when she was stabbed several times in the side. The woman immediately dispatched the guard responsible for her injuries and she retreated. She is said to be hiding out in Domino City although reports have yet to have been confirmed.." I missed everything she said after that. Jade's form, like some death shadow, was on the screen. Her hair was black and she wore a traditional Japanese nomask depicting a demon's face. I felt confused. There were questions I needed to ask her.  
  
  
  
I walked into my room. Jade was gone. I knew she had not completely left the grounds yet. I put up my hands.  
  
"So you're not a company owner?" I hissed, "You're just a very deadly assassin and I was your next victim right?" I heard the sound of a gun being cocked.  
  
"You're very clever Seto. It wasn't by my choice to pick the victim. My employer specifically asked me to kill you. But when I refused, he made it VERY personal."  
  
"But I thought cold hearted assassins didn't have any feelings." I shot back.  
  
"I thought you didn't have any feelings either but she laughed at this point that's not what you told me last night." I swear I felt my face grow hot. Jade moved to face me.  
  
"I was going to kill you as soon as we met but like I said, I was quite taken with you."  
  
"Tell me Jodasi," I sneered, "how did your employer manage to break your stride?" Jade narrowed her eyes.  
  
"If I told you you'd probably never believe me."  
  
"Try me. After all, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."  
  
"Do you know who my employer is Kaiba? Maximillian Pegasus." I stopped joking around in an instant. If she worked for Pegasus, she was definitely out on a mission to get me.  
  
"I see you remember him. Yes, he hires only the best assassins to do his work. Now, about how he made it personal..hmmmm. Think Seto, how old did you think I was when we first met?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe about my age. Just get to the point already!"  
  
"Your age? Ha! You young people! Seto I will be I believe, by my birthday this year, 452 years old."  
  
Eep.  
  
"I told you I wasn't human. And get this, I have two children. They mean worlds to me and he has taken their souls. I am willing to do anything to get them back and if it means ending your life at the miserable age of fifteen, so be it."  
  
"But you never showed any pain. No signs at all that you intended to kill me." Jade rolled her eyes.  
  
"I was trained that way. The only reason I do freelance assassinations is because I lost my job. You know why? My children. But the only thing that's stopping me from ending your life is Mokuba." 


	6. Liar and Abandonment

Author's Ramble: Seto Kaiba is the man, Jade Matsuri has a plan.  
  
  
  
Just a Business Partner  
  
  
  
Jade Matsuri  
  
  
  
  
  
I wondered why Jade had told me her troubles. I also wondered if Mokuba was really the only one stopping her from killing me. I did not see her for the next three weeks. No more attempted murders were on the news, not a spotting of a blue-haired woman. Not a phone call.  
  
  
  
I was quite disappointed.  
  
"Seto," Mokuba said, "how come Jade hasn't been coming here anymore?" I looked up from my work. My brother's eyes became watery. He had gown attached to Jade as I had grown attached to her. Mokuba tugged at my sleeve as I was lost in thought. Once again, I was pulled into harsh reality.  
  
"I don't know Mokuba. She said she would come back but she must be really busy. Call her and see."  
  
"But I did Seto and she won't answer! Why won't she answer? Seto, she was like a big sister to me!" I blinked in surprise. Jade, an older sister? I almost laughed; if only Mokuba knew.  
  
"She has children of her own Mokuba, she has to take care of them."  
  
"How come she never told me she had children?"  
  
"I don't know Mokuba." He snorted in frustration. He had to understand that I would not always have the answers for him, especially for someone as mysterious as Jade. 


	7. Soul and Shield

Author's Ramble: Hey wassup people? I'm the author as you may well know and open to any suggestions. I got a lemon scene for this fic but I'll have to send it to everyone or post it elsewhere. Now, the story thus far is: Jade has been discovered, Seto and Mokub haven't seen her for a while, and everyone wants to know what happened in the lemon scene! I will only say that they had a mind blowing experience and Seto did some pretty bad things that'll make any girl wish to be Jade. Anyways, on with this fic. Oh, and check out my Bakura fic when you get the time!  
  
  
  
  
  
Just a Business Partner  
  
  
  
Jade Matsuri  
  
  
  
  
  
For nights I went sleepless. Jade had cast a spell on me. Every night, I longed for her body. I longed for her soft lips, her silky skin, and her gentle touch that left m feeling helpless. On one such night, I got my wish. I feigned sleep when I heard her soft footsteps. I was completely nude when she slipped into bed with me.  
  
  
  
"Jade?" I wondered. Her arms slipped around my waist and her hands began to explore.  
  
  
  
"Your silence is killing me Jade. Tell me why you have----" I turned to face the woman that had stolen my soul. Her eyes were blank.  
  
  
  
Vacant.  
  
  
  
SOULLESS!!!!  
  
  
  
I jumped out of bed and cried out. Jade sat up.  
  
  
  
"What's the matter Seto? Am I not enough to satisfy you?" Her voice was soulless as well. I shivered. I felt so bad for her. She had probably tried to save her children and got her soul taken as well.  
  
"Well Kaiba boy it seems you are not as stupid as I thought. My master is waiting for you in his castle. If you truly love Jade and care for her, you will fight to retrieve her soul. Otherwise, Pegasus will hold the most powerful soul on Earth!" The thing that was Jade said. I snarled. Did I? Did I truly LOVE Jade? Or was it lust?  
  
  
  
"Well?"  
  
  
  
"Get out! You insolent demon!" I snapped at the soulless vessel. Jade smirked a soulless smirk and disappeared.  
  
  
  
"You have one week to save them ALL." It cackled. I growled in frustration. I couldn't save her alone. I would need help, and reluctantly, I knew where to get it. Mokuba stood in the doorway, tears in his eyes.  
  
  
  
"They took her didn't they Seto? Pegasus got her soul." I nodded and Mokuba looked away.  
  
  
  
"I wanna help you save her big brother!" He cried. 


	8. Helpful Tears

Author's Ramble: Hello.Seto Kaiba fans! Are YOU READY TO ROCK? Seto is about to open up a can of whoop-ass on Pegasus.  
  
  
  
  
  
Just a Business Partner  
  
  
  
Jade Kaiba  
  
  
  
I was unsure on how to go about rescuing Jade. The last time I tried to save someone from Pegasus I ended becoming a victim myself. So I went to the Super Computer to find out exactly where she was.  
  
  
  
*Hello Mr. Kaiba, long time no see.* It said to me. I smirked.  
  
"I need you to find someone for me." I ordered.  
  
*Yeah? Who might this be?* She asked. I took a deep breath and sighed.  
  
"Jade Matsuri. First find her stats."  
  
*Alright. Hmmmm.Jade Matsuri.oh! Oh my, that can't be good news.*  
  
"What? What is it?" I asked, becoming frustrated.  
  
*Aside from being an assassin who works for Pegasus she is also not of this world, to put it lightly.*  
  
"I know that but I want her bio. How she got here. When? What? Why?"  
  
*Cool it Kaiba, I'm working on it. Oh okay. Here they are.*  
  
"Sakura Nefertiri Matsuri. Race: Angelican. Age: Unknown. Bio: Was orphaned as a small girl and came to Earth where she stayed in Area 51 for part of her life and escaped to an orphanage.My God." I read her life story. Or what the satellite could bring up. Her life was not easy.  
  
"Okay," I said, "find out where she is now."  
  
*No problem. Her exact whereabouts are unknown but she's somewhere in Pegasus's castle.*  
  
"I thought so. What about these two: Kitana and Greyoko Matsuri?"  
  
*Their within the castle to but um.their not exactly safe and sound.*  
  
"Nobody's safe and sound in THAT castle." I sneered and left. I would need serious help.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And you mean to tell us that ya girlfriend's in trouble?" Joey asked. I wanted to hit him but he wasn't worth it.  
  
"She's NOT my girlfriend!" I snapped, "She's a very important business associate. And her children are in danger as well as her."  
  
  
  
"We'd be glad to help Kaiba. But, what do you plan to do when you get there?" Yugi asked. His darker half, much taller, made a thoughtful sound.  
  
"Chances are Pegasus is expecting you Kaiba. And he probably knows you won't be alone."  
  
"I know that. But I'm going to go all the same." Yami nodded. At least he understood my problem and he told me so when he pulled me to the side to talk to me.  
  
"You love her don't you?" He asked. There was no pause in his voice. He knew.  
  
"How did you.?"  
  
"Your face may be expressionless but your eyes tell the whole story." I shook my head. NO! I didn't love Jade. I didn't deserve her.  
  
"She's just a business partner. It's only because she has children that I understand her pain. When Pegasus took my brother I was angry too. And now he has her---" I stopped because I felt something wet on my cheek. I touched my face.  
  
A tear?  
  
Yami smiled and left me alone for a while. We took the Kaiba Corp helicopter to Pegasus's island but when we arrived we had to rest. It was then, when everyone was asleep, in the dead of night, I cried. 


	9. Hide and Go Seek or Your soul is MINE

Author's Ramble: Hey guys!!! Since FFN is splitting into a THIRD segment, you can read my Jenesis fic on their new sight if you wanna learn more about my characters. For all of you who review wanting to know more in my stories, don't worry, I take special requests if you email me. I emailed my Seto lemon to someone so if you're interested in what happened, email me asking me for it. And I have an offer that has probably been done before! How would you like one of YOUR OCs in my fics? Hahahahahaha!! I told you I take special requests! Just email me their DETAILED bio and I'll see if I can fit them in somewhere! And please be original! I can only have so many beautiful, skilled women running around. Try making an original guy character.  
Just A Business Partner  
  
Jade Kaiba  
I was relieved after crying. I hadn't cried in SO long but now that I had, I felt a burden being lifted. Now all I had to do was save Jade. We would sneak into the castle. And it turned out we didn't have to. Pegasus invited us in but I was still skeptical. Pegasus was setting a trap for us.  
"Well it seems I have something that you want Seto Kaiba," he sneered, "let's play a game."  
"Yeah? What kind of game you pathetic gutless weasel?" I sneered. Since Yugi and Joey were the only good duelists I could trust, it was only the three of us.  
"Well," said the hideous monster, "I was thinking we could play a little game of hide and seek."  
  
"Have you lost ya mind? We're duelists not children!" Joey snapped. Yami shook his head.  
  
"Oh? Really Joseph?" Pegasus asked getting up from his chair, "How do you expect to find Jade and her children if you don't go and hide? There's catch: if I find you, your soul is MINE." (A/N: Very Mortal Kombat-like, ne?)  
We quickly accepted but there was another catch.  
We couldn't be together. 


	10. OMGWTH!

Author's Ramble: I am the authoress, you are the much needed reader. Review my fics! Review and I will write more.That's it! I will not write the next chapter until you review! Mwuhaha---::begins to hack and cough because she has the flu::  
Just a Business Partner  
  
Jade Kaiba  
I wandered aimlessly through the dark, damp corridors of the seemingly endless underground maze. I heard sounds.human sounds. I decided any human sounds were better than none. Maybe it was Joey (hint of yaoi evilness ne? ^^). I followed it until my mind was bent on finding another person. I was not prepared for the sight I beheld. Lying on the ground was Jade. Crouched next to her was a little girl. She was crying. I knew it had to be Jade's daughter. So Pegasus had returned her soul. But where was the older one?  
  
"My mommy won't wake up." The girl sniffled. I knelt next to her. She had Jade's eyes but seeing that Jade had children made me feel almost....jealous. (Oh KAMI-SAMA!! Kaiba's JEALOUS! ::malicious laughter::)  
  
"What's your name?" I asked calmly. The girl lowered her eyes. Then, she sniffled.  
  
"Greyoko." She mumbled. I almost felt pity for the girl. ALMOST. I took Jade's body into my arms and scooped her up. Greyoko stood up.  
  
"Are you going to save my mommy?" She asked. I sighed but gave no answer. Why should I save Jade? She was sent to do away with me. I almost dropped her. Greyoko held onto my leg. I looked down at her. It was like looking into Mokuba's eyes only they were a consistent green. I tried to shake Greyoko off of my leg but the brat's grip was strong.  
  
"Listen, Greyoko," I said, "I can't save your mother if I can't walk and I can't walk if you weigh me down." Greyoko blinked, confused. I snorted and rolled my eyes. Kids were definitely not my style. I heard voices around the corner behind us. Greyoko looked at me fearfully, on the verge of tears.  
  
"Don't cry girl.whatever you do DON'T cry." I hissed and started to walk, Greyoko clutching my pant leg as we hid in the shadows. If jade saw this she'd laugh. I was walking but because of the weight, I was dragging one leg. Greyoko whimpered when I suddenly broke away from her.  
  
"Shut up! Do you want them to find us and take our souls?" I hissed and she burst into tears.  
Oh just perfect. 


End file.
